ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros (comic)
Super Smash Bros is an American action fantasy comic book series based on the video game of the same name. The series follows all of the video game's playable characters. The game also features characters who haven't appeared in the games, with the only rule being that the character must be from a fighter's game series. Characters Protagonists *'Mario' - a plumber who enjoys going on adventures and fighting enemies. *'Link' - the hero of Hyrule and the wielder of the legendary Master Sword. *'Samus Aran' - the greatest bounty hunter in the universe *'Captain Falcon' - a bounty hunter who enjoys racing in his spare time. *'Donkey Kong' - a large gorilla who is Mario's main rival. *'Fox McCloud' - an intergalactic officer who takes in criminals all across the universe. *'Ness' - a psychic young man who rarely to never speaks. *'Marth' - a legendary sword fighter who is very friendly but appears rather intimidating to new people. *'Kirby' - a tiny pink alien creature that can't say much but is very endearing. *'Pikachu' - a yellow electric mouse that only ever says its name. Only some people understand him. *'Pit' - an angel boy who is very positive, if dim, and who sometimes breaks the fourth wall. *'Simon Belmont' - a large and intimidating vampire slayer who wields a whip. *'Ryu' - a wandering martial artist that is constantly looking for a new challenge. Supporting *'Luigi' - TBA *'Princess Peach '- TBA *'Yoshi '- TBA *'Toad' - TBA *'Princess Zelda' - TBA *'Impa' - TBA *'King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule' - TBA *'Purah' - TBA **'Symin' - TBA *'Mipha' - TBA *'Urbosa' - TBA *'Daruk' - TBA *'Revali' - TBA *'Dr. Stewart' - TBA *'Super Arrow '- TBA *'Mrs. Arrow' - TBA *'Beastman' - TBA *'Dr. Clash' - TBA *'Mr. EAD' - TBA *'Mighty Gazelle '- TBA *'Silver Neelsen' - TBA *'Diddy Kong' - TBA *'Cranky Kong' - TBA *'Funky Kong '- TBA *'Candy Kong' - TBA *'Dixie Kong' - TBA *'Peppy Hare' - TBA *'Falco Lombardi' - TBA *'Slippy Toad '- TBA * Antagonists *'Galeem' - the main antagonist of the comic who is one of the most powerful beings in the universe. *'Master Hand' - a gigantic talking right hand and the comic's most recurring antagonist. *'Dharkon' - Galeem's dark counterpart and their total opposite in every way possible. *'Crazy Hand' - Master Hand's twitching and unstable left hand brother. *'Tabuu' - a being trapped inside of a place known as Subspace. *'Galleom' - a giant robotic creature who was built to be the greatest fighting machine alive. *'Bowser' - TBA *'Bowser, Jr.' - TBA *'Ganondorf' - TBA *'Ghirahim' - TBA *'Vaati '- TBA *'Ridley' - TBA *'Mother Brain' - TBA *'Deathborn' - TBA *'Black Shadow' - TBA *'Pico' - TBA *'Samurai Goroh' - TBA *'Zoda' - TBA *'The Skull '- TBA *'Baba' - TBA *'Blood Falcon' - TBA *'King K. Rool '- TBA *'Klump '- TBA *'Krusha' - TBA *'Dr. Andross' - TBA *'Wolf O'Donnell '- TBA *'Leon Powalski' - TBA *'Pigma Dengar' - TBA *'Andrew Oikonny' - TBA * Issues # Trivia *